


Deuteronomy 31:8

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Three Wise Monkeys [66]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: Matt is lying in bed, and sleep refuses to come.(He needs to sleep, he knows he does.)
Series: Three Wise Monkeys [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1255562
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Deuteronomy 31:8 : The LORD himself goes before you and will be with you ; he will never leave you nor forsake you. Do not be afraid ; do not be discouraged.

Matt is lying in bed, and sleep refuses to come.

(He needs to sleep, he knows he does. He’s been running on too little sleep for too long, and sooner or later he will make a mistake and someone will die.)

Matt is lying in bed, and sleep refuses to come.

(He needs to sleep, he knows he does. But the screaming, the screaming never stops.)

Matt is lying in bed, and sleep refuses to come.

(He needs to sleep, he knows he does. Even if he got up, he couldn’t save everyone. What is one more siren in the cacophony?)

Matt is lying in bed, and sleep refuses to come.

(He needs to sleep, he knows he does. But if he got up, maybe he could help someone, just one person, leave just that much less of suffering.) 

Matt is lying in bed, and sleep refuses to come.

(He needs to sleep, he knows he does. But the song of the wind-chime isn’t enough, no matter how much he focuses on it, it doesn’t drown the sirens and the screams.) 

Matt is lying in bed, and sleep refuses to come.

(He needs to sleep, he knows he does. But all he can do is curl up in the silk of his sheets and whisper prayers he knows won’t be answered.)

Matt is lying in bed, and sleep refuses to come.

(He needs to sleep, he knows he does. And the despair and the guilt are wrecking him, and he feels soft furs against the side of his arm.)

Matt is lying in bed, and sleep refuses to come.

(He needs to sleep, he knows he does. And the cat curls against his chest, and the sound of his heart finally drowns the screams.)

Matt is lying in bed, and sleeps.


	2. Chapter 2

Bed


End file.
